One Direction Crush
by ChristieMariex3
Summary: My best friend is dating the amazing Louis Tomlinson from One Direction and I'm slowly falling for one of his bandmates. After a bad past relationship, shall I put all my trust in Niall? Or just call it a crush and move on? Niall/OC Louis/OC M for later


_**One Direction - Crush**_

Chapter 1 - Preparation

**Louis had invited us over. I brought bottles of vodka and champagne with me. I wore a short low cut red dress that Abbie had made me wear... Apparently I've been single for too long. She made me laugh. Abbie came in a teal and silver body dress with triangles cut from the sides to show off her curves and thin netting on the one arm as a sleeve. She looked pretty, I looked slaggy. I absolutely screamed when Louis and the boys snuck us into that club and Abbie ended up dating him. So, okay, yes, my best friend was dating one of the five hottest boys on the planet, but I wasn't jealous at all. I was so happy for her, I love Abbie to bits! She's not called my best friend for nothing! Plus I'd become so close to Louis and the boys so it's all good.**

**I knocked on the door and Abbie pulled her dress up. It made me chuckle and shake my head at her.**

"What?" **she asked **"Don't wanna flash to anyone other than Louis"

"Ah, Ab', you're disgusting"** I struggled not to burst into laughter.**

"I know but it's one of the reasons why you love me" **she winked and I passed her the two bottles of vodka and I just held the bottle of champagne. We were celebrating the release of the 'Up All Night' Album and the tour being an amazing success. The boys had just got back from filming iCarly in America.**

"Hey, babe!"** Louis almost shouted. He was always very loud.**

"Hey"** Abbie hugged him tight, you could always tell how perfect they were together. They'd been dating for five months now.**

**I noticed that Louis was in a teal striped top and silver braces and I had to laugh **"You two planned your outfits didn't you?"

**Louis brought us inside, we came half an hour before so we could help sort things out. The boys were on the ps3. Typical.**

"That's not all we planned out" **Louis smirked and gestured to the kitchen where I noticed Niall in a red shirt looking in the fridge. The colour of his shirt and the colour of my dress were an exact match.**

**I turned to glare at Abbie** "You didn't"

"Louis may have made Niall wear that shirt, maybe it was just by chance" **she smirked and I had to laugh and hug her.**

"I will get you back for this" **I said to Louis.**

"I have Abbie to protect me"

"Ha!" **I went to the kitchen to put the champagne in the fridge **"Hey, Niall?" **my voice was as shaky as my hands. I got too nervous around him.**

**He turned around **"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Can you put this in the fridge for me, please?"** I smiled controlling myself.**

"Yeah sure"** Niall smiled broadly and took it out of my hand and closed the fridge. I could actually hear his stomach rumble.**

"Want me to make you something?"** I giggled.**

"Oh my God, yes!"

**I laughed** "Anything is particular you fancy? I have no idea what kind of food Louis and Harry keep in their apartment"

**Niall chuckled** "Anything, you know I'm not fussy"

**I nodded** "Well alright then. Fry up?"

**I could even tell his mouth was watering as he nodded and swallowed. I laughed again and grabbed eggs and bacon from the fridge. I put them into a pan as I threw two pieces of bread into the toaster.**

"You look beautiful"** Niall kind of blurted **"Just ... by the way"

**I blushed** "Thank you. Look pretty hot yourself" **I smirked, I knew Niall wouldn't take that seriously **"Copying off my colour..."

**He laughed his amazing, addicitve laugh **"Yeah, I was ordered by Louis to wear this. Don't have a fucking clue wh-" **realisation hit him and I quickly spun around **"Why..."** he finished his sentance.**

"You swear too much"** I started trembling again.**

"Pfft, heard you?"

"No, not really"** I smiled and passed him the fry up.**

"Thanks" **Niall smiled back. His Irish accent turned my knees weak.**

"No problem"** I didn't want to look him in the eyes as I walked past him and over to Abbie where I whispered **"Okay, Niall just figured the colour code out"

**She burst into laughter **"What serious?"

"Yeap"** I replied putting the drinks in order of shortest to tallest.**

**Abbie just found it hilarious.**

"Hey, Hazza"** I flicked one of Harry's curls and he passed the controller to Liam as he turned to me.**

"Yeah?"

"Help me with these?"

"Yeah sure" **Harry flashed a dazzling smile showing his cute little dimples. **

**We sorted the drinks and glasses and my attention flickered to Abbie and Louis. Louis had his arms wrapped around her staring down at her like she was the only thing that exsisited. It was always weird to me that Abbie looks older than me since she's still 16, I haven't long turned 17.**

"Need help?"** Niall's voice stiffened me.**

"Umm, nope think we're all sorted here, mate" **Harry replied to him.**

**I turned around **"You can help me with the bathroom of you like? People are going to need to use it and knowing you"** I turned to Harry who just smiled **"And Louis, it probably hasn't been cleaned since you left for America"

**He smiled and nodded** "Yeah, of course I'll be glad to help"

_These chapters are gunna be shorter than my falling skies fanfic :) but I might update more often cos of that:L anyway REVIEW! xo_


End file.
